


Tenderness

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Barnum is mentioned but not featured, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, i love these adorable nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Anne falls asleep on Philip’s shoulder, and he thinks about how much he loves her.





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wrote up this little ficlet because I ADORE this movie and I had to write something for it asap

It had been a long day, even by circus standards. Ever since the circus building had burned down, Philip and P.T. had been incredibly busy, trying to keep their show afloat. But it wasn’t just the show. They were also responsible for the livelihood of their friends– no, their family. The circus had become a family to them.

Philip hadn’t expected it, in the beginning. He was incredibly skeptical of the whole thing, but P.T. was incredibly good at advertising his life’s work. Now, he was completely swept up in it. The circus was his life, too. He had left his parents and his inheritance behind, and much to his surprise, he was happy. Genuinely happy, for the first time in his life. Working alongside P.T. was a thrilling roller coaster, and the circus had introduced him to Anne. Anne, the love of his life.

He had never known what it meant to love until he met her. Sure, he had had crushes, brief infatuations with a plethora of people, but this was different. He was head over heels in love with Anne. And she loved him back. 

That night, Philip sat on his couch in his temporary office, glancing across a variety of real estate options. His eyes were bleary with exhaustion, and he barely noticed when Anne walked in. 

“Hey.” She said, placing a kiss on his forehead. “It’s been a long day. Let’s go home.”

“I’ve just got a few more things to do here; it’ll just be a minute or two more.”

“No. Knowing you, a minute’ll turn into an hour.” She grasped his hand. “Come on.”

Philip pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “I promise, it’ll only be a few minutes more.”

Anne sighed, defeated. “Fine.” She sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately. Once this whole business is sorted out, I swear we will get some well-earned time off.” He said, putting his arm around her. 

“Mm. Maybe we should go on vacation.”

“If you’d like. Where would you like to go?”

“Somewhere with sandy beaches that we can lay on and watch the stars.”

“I like that idea.” 

After a few more minutes, Philip tossed the pamphlets down. This would have to wait for another day. He was just too tired. 

“Anne. Hey. Let’s go home.” He turned to her, and much to his surprise, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

What to do. He couldn’t very well wake her up. She was absolutely adorable when she was asleep. Plus, she might kill him if he woke her up when she was so tired. So instead, he shifted slightly and laid back on the couch, his head resting on the arm of the chair and her head in turn resting on his chest. 

He lightly brushed a hair out of her face, eyes coursing over her sleeping expression. She didn’t seem to have been bothered by the movement, her breathing still slow and heavy. 

Even just watching her sleep sent Philip’s heart racing. He adored Anne, and part of him was still surprised that she loved him just as much. Sometimes he wondered what she even saw in him. He knew that he could be rich, snobby, and pompous, and didn’t seem to belong amongst the circus crowd. 

But then, she sighed in her sleep, radiating peacefulness and contentment. And Philip knew that no matter what happened, they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m definitely writing more fics for the greatest showman it’s just so amazing


End file.
